The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to manipulating defaults in a product configuration system.
Product configuration is an important technology enabling businesses to deal with delivering and deploying customized products. An essential step is eliciting a complete and correct product specification (e.g., configuration) from the customer (e.g., user). In many cases, finding the optimal configuration solution for the user is a creative process that requires the user to decide trade-offs between conflicting goals. The user's decision-making process may be aided by an interactive dialog that is managed by a configuration application that provides decision support. A configuration application may make the user aware of which choices are available in a given situation and which are ruled out. It may also provide the user with guidance in resolving inconsistencies between the choices.